Donkey Kong's Wedding
by TK n Happy Ness
Summary: When DK and Candy finally decide to get married, will Koopa spoil their big day?


Donkey Kong's Wedding  
  
Narrator: One day, Mario and his friends were planning on a way to get DK to propose to Candy. It  
seemed like they talked about this forever, because Ken was asleep.   
  
Mario: Well, I guess this is too boring for Ken, because he's sleeping.  
  
Ken: I am not! I was just resting.   
  
Yoshi: Yeah, right.  
  
Mario: Well, what were you doing?  
  
Ken: I was thinking of an idea to get Donkey and Candy married.   
  
Yoshette: Well, what is it?  
  
Ken: Why don't you girls talk to Candy, and we'll talk to DK.   
  
Yoshette: That's a good idea.   
  
*the males and females went into different rooms*   
  
Mario: We were thinking. Why don't you marry Candy? Besides, you're close friends.   
  
DK: Well, sure, why not? Besides if we got married, we could have the bananas in my banana hoard   
together.  
  
Ken: That's not the only thing you could have together. *smiles*  
  
*Mario whaps Ken*  
  
Ken: Ow! What was that for?  
  
Mario: You know why. And there are kids reading this adventure.   
  
*in the other room, the girls were talking to Candy*   
  
Catherine: If DK asks you to marry him, why don't you say yes?   
  
Candy: Where's Yoshiha? She should be here too. Wait. What's that?   
  
*they looked over towards a chair, and saw a piece of paper sitting on top of it. The note said*  
  
Koopa's Voice: HA HA HA HA HA losers! We got your Yoshi friend at our palace. If  
you want her back, you must give us Candy, or else! Koopa & Wario."   
  
Yoshida: We've got to show this to Mario! Let's go!   
  
*they ran off to the room where the guys had just finished talking to DK. Yoshette showed Mario   
the letter that the girls found in Peach's bedroom*   
  
Mario: So, Koopa and Wario want Candy? Well, that's what they're getting.   
  
DK: Are you joking? They're not getting my sweetie.  
  
Ken: Wait. I've got an idea. We could get lots of candies and put them in a box, and send them   
to Koopa and Wario.   
  
Peach: Good idea. But one question, how exactly do we rescue Yoshiha?   
  
Ken: That's the best part. I'll hide in the box, you guys put the candies on me, and when they   
open the box, I'll jump out and find her."  
  
*at every store that sells chocolates and candies, Mario and the others bought every chocolate   
and candy that the stores had*  
  
Ken: Now, that we have all these candies, I'll jump in the box, and you guys cover me with the   
candies.  
  
*they dumped the candies on Ken and sent the box he was in to Koopa's Keep*   
  
Mario: Okay, Koopa. Here's Candy. Now let Yoshiha go.   
  
Koopa: In your dreams. We had never planned to give her to ya. So we've got her and Candy. HA HA  
HA HA HA!  
  
*Koopa's Koopa Troopas took the box into the Keep*  
  
Wario: So, we open this box, lock her up with that Yoshi, and proceed with our own weddings.  
  
*Koopa opened the box and saw the candies.  
  
Wario: What the-? Those fools tricked us!   
  
The voice in the box: No they didn't.   
  
Koopa: What? Did those candies just talk?   
  
*Ken jumped out, grabbed the keys from Wario, found Yoshiha, and freed her*   
  
Ken: You wanted candy? So, we were happy to give you every candy in Mushroom Kingdom.  
  
Wario: You idiot! We'll get ya for this!  
  
Ken: Try me! Come and get us. See ya!  
  
*Ken and Yoshiha escaped the Keep and ran towards Mushroom Kingdom. He called Mario on his   
videophone that Mario and Luigi gave him.   
  
*in Mushroom Castle, Mario's videophone began to ring*  
  
Mario: Hello?  
  
Ken's picture on the videophone: Hey Mario! I rescued Yoshiha! What do you think about that?   
  
Mario: Where are you?   
  
Ken: I'm headed back to Mushroom Kingdom, so you can start planning the wedding anytime. One   
other thing. Who's going to invite Mallow and his parents to the wedding?   
  
Mario: We'll send Yoshi to Nimbus Land, and have him tell them.  
  
Ken: I could head there right now. It wouldn't take that long. I'd ask Mallow if we could get a   
lift to Mushroom Kingdom on their Royal Bus.  
  
Mario: Okay then. *he hangs up on his videophone* Everyone, Ken rescued Yoshiha, and is on his   
way to Nimbus Land to invite Mallow and his parents.   
  
Peach: Good for Ken. He's the number one hero of Mushroom Kingdom.  
  
Mario: What about me?  
  
Peach: Mario, Ken cares about everyone in the world, and he's the first one to get himself   
involved, even though he's willing to risk his life to save others.   
  
Yoshi: Ya Mario. Let's tell DK and Candy that they can get married.   
  
*everyone went to the room where DK and Candy were playing Super Mario Kart on the royal Super   
Nintendo. It's royal, because it's covered in gold, or possibly gold paint*  
  
Peach: Good news you two. You can get married now that Ken rescued Yoshiha from Koopa and Wario.  
  
Candy: One thing. Who's going to get all the things we need for the wedding like dresses, tuxedos  
and the cake? And where are we having the wedding anyway?  
  
Mario: Oh shoot! I totally forgot about it. Ken said for us to start planning the wedding.  
*sighs*  
  
Peach: Let's have it here, in Mushroom Castle.   
  
*Ken and Yoshiha walked in along with Mallow, and his parents, King and Queen Nimbus*  
  
Yoshette: What day are we having this wedding?  
  
Toad: How about tomorrow?  
  
DK: We should have everything ready by tomorrow. Let's wait and find out. We can always have it   
when we're ready for it.  
  
*during the night, Candy was tossing and turning in her bed. She was thinking about Diddy and   
Dixie missing her and DK's wedding. She woke up and sent an invitation to them. A late night   
mailperson received Diddy and Dixie's invitation, and flew to DK Island*  
  
*in the morning, at DK's treehouse, Diddy and Dixie found the invitation*  
  
Candy's Voice: Diddy and Dixie: Hi! I'm getting married to DK tomorrow afternoon. Hope to see   
you there! Candy."   
  
Dixie: They decided to finally get married to each other? I thought she was going to marry Ken.  
  
Diddy: Dixie, I can see a few things wrong with that marriage. DK'd probably pound Ken into   
oblivion, and other stuff that's unmentionable on a G rated story. Anyway, let's go see Funky   
and ask him if we could borrow his barrel plane.  
  
*in Mushroom Kingdom, Ken was trying to get then Mushroom Pizza Palace to deliver 20 pizzas to   
the reception. After he got the OK from the Pizza Palace, he phoned the Mushroom Grocery Store,   
so he could get the manager to send all every banana he had to Mushroom Castle*   
  
Mushroom Grocery Store Manager's voice on the phone: *sarcastically* And exactly how much does   
my store get paid for the bananas?  
  
Ken: How about 350 coins?   
  
Manager: You're joking! Do you know how much bananas cost here?  
  
Ken: Who cares?! Besides, I know Princess Peach personally.  
  
Manager: Why didn't you tell me that in the first place? I'll send them right over. *hangs up*  
  
Ken: *muttering* Idiot. Peach, I've got the banana pizzas, and the banana gift for DK and Candy.  
  
Peach: Okay Ken. Let's hope they don't find out about it.  
  
*Diddy and Dixie entered the castle*  
  
Candy: Hi!  
  
Diddy: Is it true? Are you getting married to DK this afternoon?  
  
Candy: I sure am! Mario and everybody planned the wedding, and I made the invitation to you two   
last night.  
  
Dixie: So, when is the wedding going to start?  
  
Ken: In a few hours. So get ready to par-tay at the reception.  
  
*everyone looks at Ken*  
  
Ken: What? It'll be true. Geez. *rolls his eyes*  
  
*at the castle, DK, Candy and their friends were having the wedding rehearsal*  
  
Ken: Okay, Mario. You're the minister. DK walks in with Peach. After they get to the altar, I   
walk in with Yoshette. Everyone rises and the organ player starts playing "Here Comes The Bride"   
while Candy walks to the altar. Everyone sits down, while the minister says, "Dearly beloved"   
blah blah blah."  
  
Mario: I don't remember the minister saying, "blah blah blah" at my wedding, Luigi's wedding, or   
Yoshi's wedding.   
  
Ken: Who wants to be minister, so that way we won't have to hire some private minister ripping us  
off with his "Who has lots of money for my services, anyway? I don't come cheap." attitude.  
  
Yoshi: Who should be minister?  
  
Peach: How about Luigi?  
  
Mario: He can't be here. He's off with Daisy.   
  
A mysterious voice: If Luigi's gone, who's in the doorway?  
  
*everyone turns around to see Luigi standing in the doorway*  
  
DK: Luigi! Glad you could be here. But, where's Daisy?  
  
Daisy: *stepping into view from behind Luigi* I'm right here. *she walks up to Peach*  
  
Luigi: So, DK and Candy are getting married, and Ken's talking about hiring an private minister   
for the wedding? One other thing. What about the cake?"  
  
Mario: We've got it covered already. But we're waiting for the 20 bananas pizzas Ken ordered.   
  
Luigi: *looking puzzled* Banana pizzas? Who'd eat those, anyway?   
  
*the phone began to ring*  
  
Peach: Excuse me everyone.  
  
Mushroom Pizza Palace Manager: Who ordered the 20 banana pizzas?   
  
Peach: Would you hold on for a minute? *covers the speaking part of the phone with her palm* Ken,  
the pizza place called about the pizzas.   
  
Luigi: Mallow! What brings you here to the Mushroom Kingdom?  
  
Mallow: I came for the wedding, obviously.   
  
Queen Nimbus: Behave yourself, dear. On their way back here, Ken and Yoshiha invited us to the  
wedding.   
  
Ken: We've got the pizzas everyone. The manager's sending out a delivery person with them.  
  
Mario: We've got the dresses, and the tuxedoes, right?  
  
Peach: Yes. So we can now get ready for the wedding.  
  
*a crowd of Mushroom people entered the castle, after getting invitations from Peach. in the   
Best Man's room, or should I say Best Men's, cause Mario and Luigi are both the Best Man, and   
Luigi's also the minister, the brothers were getting ready*  
  
Luigi: Well, I'm glad that I got here in time for the wedding.  
  
Mario: It's a good thing you're here to join us. A wedding isn't complete without my bro.  
  
*in the bride's chamber, Candy had just finished putting on her bridal gown. Koopa crashed into   
the wall, grabbed her and flew off with her in his clown copter*  
  
Candy: Help me!  
  
*in the main wedding hall, Mario and Luigi were waiting for the music. DK and Toadstool came down  
the aisle. Ken and Yoshette followed. "Here Comes the Bride" started playing. Luigi ran up to the  
altar and waited for Candy to show up. She didn't show up though*   
  
Yoshiha: *thinking* Why is Candy later for her own wedding? *she ran off to the bride's chamber.   
She opened the door and saw a big hole in the wall and found a note on the floor, so she went   
back to Mario and the others* Mario, Candy's missing, and I found this note.  
  
*Mario read the note to the others*  
  
Mario: "You idiots thought that you could trick me with that Ken-in-the Box plan? Wario left,   
and I have Candy, so if you know what's good for ya, you'll stay away from my Keep during our   
private wedding."  
  
Luigi: Attention, everyone! The bride has been kidnapped by Koopa. We'll get her back though.   
  
Ken: *thinking* I've got to go rescue her. *he ran out the door*   
  
Yoshi: Where the heck is Ken going?   
  
*in Koopa's Keep, Koopa had just tied up Candy and has her dangling from the ceiling. Ken had  
just fought a few guards on his way to the throne room, and saw her. He jumped up, cut the rope,  
and grabbed her on the way down*  
  
Ken: Alright, Koopa. Where are you?! I don't have time to hunt for you! I have to get the bride   
to her own wedding.   
  
Candy: Not to be a bother, or anything Ken, but could you please untie me?  
  
Ken: *untying the ropes* You wouldn't need these anyway. You'd never want something borrowed from  
Koopa, and these ropes would count. *smiles*  
  
Candy: Well, I guess Koopa escaped. Let's get back to the castle.   
  
Koopa: I don't think so!   
  
Ken: Then where are you?  
  
*Koopa jumped down from the chandeliers and grabbed Candy*  
  
Candy: Help me, Ken!  
  
*Ken KOed Koopa by jumping on his head. Candy ran towards Ken and the two went back to the  
castle. Meanwhile, at the wedding, everyone were waiting for Candy to come back*   
  
Ken: Attention, everyone! The bride is back!   
  
Peach: I guess Ken rescued Candy.   
  
Mario: Start the music.   
  
*"Here Comes the Bride" started to play. Candy walked up to the altar, and stood next to DK on  
his left side*   
  
Luigi: Dearly beloved. We are gathered here to join these two gorillas in holy matrimony.  
DK, do you take Candy to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer,  
as long as you both shall live?  
  
DK: I do.   
  
Luigi: Candy, do you take DK to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or   
poorer, as long as you both shall live?"  
  
Candy: I do.   
  
Luigi: I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride.   
  
*DK and Candy kissed each other*  
  
Ken: I'm not kissing the bride when I get married.  
  
Mario: It's a tradition to kiss the bride.  
  
DK and Candy together: Thanks for coming to the wedding, everyone. See you at the reception.  
*the newlywed coupld walked out of the castle and went into a Yoshi drawn carriage that Mario  
and Ken had booked after the wedding*   
  
Peach: Now that DK and Candy are finally married, let's go to the reception hall."   
  
*they walked to the reception hall 3 blocks away*   
  
Ken: We need music for the party, and I brought a CD. *he pulled a CD out of his tuxedo*  
  
Mallow:Wow! You brought the "Songs for a reception after a wedding* CD. Now we're really going to   
par-tay.  
  
*at the hall, Mario, Luigi, Ken and all the guests were at the party waiting for the newlyweds to  
arrive*  
  
Ken: Here we go again.   
  
Peach: Ken, shush.   
  
Daisy: Here they come.   
  
*the carriage pulled up to the hall, and DK and Candy walked out. Ken ran over to the stereo   
and put the CD on. Everyone walked inside and started to dance*  
  
Yoshette: The pizzas are here!  
  
*everyone watched Mario and Luigi putting the pizzas on the table, and opening all the boxes*   
  
Ken: I hope the guests like it. I ordered 20 banana pizzas.  
  
Luigi: Mmmm! This is delicious! Ken, I'm sorry for making fun of you for ordering those banana   
pizzas.  
  
Ken: It's okay, Luigi. I thought DK and Candy would like it for the party.  
  
*DK and Candy opened the wedding gifts*   
  
Ken: Here's mine.  
  
DK:Oooh! A whole bunch of bananas. Thanks, Ken.  
  
*Ken blushes, cause he came up with the perfect wedding gift*  
  
Candy: Time to go home! Thank you Mario. Thank you everyone."   
  
*DK, Diddy, Dixie and Candy went home to Donkey Kong Island*   
  
The End 


End file.
